Various techniques have been disclosed for creating a lenticular card. For instance, Tomczyk discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 6,900,944 a lenticular card and processes for making the same.
Unfortunately, such techniques have many drawbacks which the invention disclosed herein aims to resolve.